User talk:Draginfli/Archive
?????HOW??????? How did you change your text like that on your user page?!?!?!?!? And the anwser is yes I am a total N00b to the wiki editing stuff. Thanks for helping. I was going to change the color but thought it fits the Avatar style. And thanks again. --FreakyTy 06:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude... You can only have one favorite character... Tectonium 20:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thats what the userboxes could say, I love the Na'vi good guys, or the opposite for the RDA, and you could take my suggestion about liking all the characters, thus eliminating the problem...-- :FreakyTy 20:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Im just giving you a hard time. Relax. Im still making the "This User would Fight for the Na'vi" userbox but I keep getting interrupted. Tectonium 20:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Signature Wow thats awesome, can you make a guide on how to do all of that? like this code = this color, this thing does that. :D thanks, oh and do i copy and paste that in my setting signature options thing? Mithdraz 02:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC)\ :Yay! I got it to work. thanks.-- :FreakyTy 16:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, when you sign, you leave a huge code behind, and when a user edits that page, it's kinda confusing :P, so I reduced it to a simple template (Template:Draginflisig), so when you sign, you'll leave just (without the |s). If you want to revert it, go ahead :P --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Shadow Na'vi))))]] ~ Talk IRC 01:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, still sign with four tildes, to show the date and hour. -- 01:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::As much as I love JayBo the man (lol) I was trying to keep it apparent what links there, that way more people will eventually join IRC and perhaps sign my book. I hate being picky, Im sorry (btw, you should try IRC sometime) [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC Guestbook 05:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I hate to do this to you, but could you just swap out "the man" with "talk" and link it, again im sorry thanks in advance though, I love the colors[[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC Guestbook 05:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do i just copy the code and put it where I store my sig? also, if you could add a link to my talk with the talk letters? please. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC Guestbook 05:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Stupid me, I forgot about that, thanks very much, I can help with picture editing and stuff like that if you need anything drop me a message. :) [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC Guestbook 05:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the sig The indents were getting crazy, made a new one. It works, its awesome, thanks, btw 1000th edit on your page, lol JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook 05:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, my gamertag is JayBo Vizard, send me a request if you want, but its 1am, and im hoping to find a na'vi in my dreams JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook 06:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : haha way to creep on Matius's talk page :P just kidding. Thanks!! Mithdraz 02:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :sorry. lol the middle of my name is hard to see.. can you make beginning bluish to purplish, copying kinda like these colors in this picture http://img163.imageshack.us/i/nights.jpg/ please :D Mithdraz 02:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmm actualy i really like the purple, just color order looks same to different to back to same. is it ok if i can see some examples of different kinds :D like purple blend to different colors in it. Sorry for asking so much... Mithdraz 02:39, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Your the Coolest :D thanks, ill be happy to choose from the many good types you will show :D Mithdraz 02:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Mithdraz i LOVE THIS ONE :D haha for now :) thats Amazing thanks can i have this one ? Mithdraz 03:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC)